


New Year, New Disasters

by Anime_Pee



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Pee/pseuds/Anime_Pee
Summary: Otabek just wanted to have a nice night out with Yurio.





	

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this expressive before,” Yurio comments, resting his cheek on his fist. 

 

Otabek glances at him as he sits down on the blanket. 

 

“You make me expressive.”

 

Yurio’s eyes widen and Otabek braces himself. Yurio reaches out with both hands and shoves Otabek over. 

 

“Shut up!” he snaps, but Otabek can make out a blush underneath the curtain of Yurio’s hair. 

 

He waits for Yurio to be done grumbling under his breath about how stupid Otabek is, before he risks sitting up again. Yurio flops over into his lap, still pouting. 

 

“Have you really never seen a fireworks show before?” Otabek asks, recalling their earlier conversation. 

 

Yurio scrunches his nose.

 

“Loud noises and vague shapes no one can really name. Yeah, sounds like a great time,” he grouches. 

 

Otabek quirks an eyebrow and smooths Yurio’s hair back from his face. 

 

“Then why did you decide to come with me when I asked? You could’ve said no.” 

 

Yurio’s leg jerks like he’s going to kick him, until he realizes that the current position their in wouldn’t let him. 

 

“If I said no, you would’ve asked Mila,” Yurio mutters. 

 

Otabek leans forward to press his forehead to Yurio’s. “And?”

 

Yurio’s face scrunches like he’s thinking about hitting him again, and Otabek quickly leans away. Yurio rolls over and pulls his knees up to his chest, his usual lying position when he’s decided to give Otabek the silent treatment. 

 

Sighing fondly, Otabek lightly scratches behind his ear. Yurio’s icy exterior melts immediately, and he nuzzles his face against Otabek’s knee. 

 

They sit in silence as they wait for the new year’s fireworks show. Otabek continues to scratch, and Yurio continues to nuzzle. 

 

The only sounds are Yurio’s sighs of contentment, and the blanket shifting around on the grass as Yurio’s legs twist together, and a part, and together, and a part. 

 

Otabek watches for a few seconds in wonderment, before deciding that he must be restless. Yurio’s never good at waiting, he’s come to learn. 

 

Yurio makes a nose that almost sounds uncomfortable, and Otabek pulls his hand away from his scalp. He must’ve pressed his fingernails too hard. 

 

Yurio whines, and brings Otabek’s hand back to his head. Sighing fondly again, Otabek continues.

 

He doesn’t stop when his wrist starts cramping, and he only stops when the fireworks start up because Yurio jumps at the sudden noise. He leans forward to ask if he’s okay, only to freeze at a hissing sound. 

 

Yurio’s mouth is set in a harsh line, and his eyes are distant. Otabek’s eyes flick to where the noise is coming from, hoping against hope that it isn’t what he thinks it is, but it is.

 

Yurio is pissing himself, the liquid rushing past his jeans and spilling onto the blanket and grass underneath them. It’s loud, loud enough to be heard over the fireworks, but maybe that’s because he’s zoned into it. 

 

Or maybe because Yurio had enough pent up piss in him to form a small lake. It slips past the blades in the grass and slides down the hill. 

 

It goes on for the duration of the firework show, and Otabek only sees the first one. Yurio quickly stands when the grand finally fizzles in the sky. 

 

“Take me home,” Yurio demands, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Yeah,” Otabek says, dazed, “Yeah, okay.” 

 

They both get off of the blanket, and Yurio slaps his hands away when Otabek reaches out to collect the blanket. 

 

“I got it,” Yurio mutters. 

 

“Yuri-”

 

“I said I got it!” he snaps, pushing Otabek to the ground.

 

He topples over and lands in the puddle Yurio made, hands making a wet smack as they reach the ground. He watches Yurio in a stunned silence as he hazardously wraps up the blanket. 

 

It’s a sloppy job, barely folded at all, but Otabek doesn’t point it out. He sits up and the ground squelches underneath him, and Yurio winces at the noise.

 

“Yurio, are you okay?” Otabek asks, reaching out to him.

 

Yurio slaps his hands away and marches to the motorcycle at the top of the hill. Sighing, Otabek follows after him. 

 

He reaches the top of the hill, and Yurio glances at him. With the streetlights overhead, he can make out the dark spots on Otabek’s clothes that his urine caused. Yurio’s face scrunches further. 

 

“Maybe you should’ve asked Mila to come with you instead,” he says, sticking his nose in the air, “that was most pointless thing I’ve ever seen. I can’t believe you enjoy that.”

 

“Don’t take your anger at yourself out on me,” Otabek mutters, taking the blanket from Yurio’s hands. 

 

“And don’t get mad at me just because you like stupid things,” Yurio snaps back. 

 

“Fuck!” Otabek screams, and Yurio jumps at the outburst. “Maybe I should’ve taken Mila!” He gets in Yurio’s face and Yurio presses his lips into a straight line. “At least maybe then I could’ve had one, _one,_ Yurio, good night with someone that actually acts like they care about me! _Maybe_ , I would’ve gone home without the dirt from someone’s shoes on my ass!” 

 

“I wouldn’t kick you if you weren’t such an ass!” Yurio snaps back, shoving him. 

 

“An _ass?_  Yurio, I try really fucking hard to make sure _you_  have a good time when we’re together!”

 

“Yeah? Well you do a shit job of it!” Yurio says, taking a dangerous step forward. 

 

He blinks in surprise when Otabek sighs and deflates like a balloon. 

 

“Fine. You think I don’t do a good job? I’ll just stop trying, then,” Otabek says, smiling self-deprecatingly. 

 

Yurio’s face crumples again, but not in the usual I’m-going-to-kick-or-punch-you-now kind of way; in the way he’d only seen once before, when his grandfather couldn’t make it to the competition. The kind of way that breaks Otabek’s heart. 

 

Fat tears roll down his cheeks as he staggers forward and presses his face into Otabek’s shoulder. 

 

“Don’t,” he whines. 

 

“Don’t what?” Otabek asks gently, all the previous anger dissipating at the sight of Yurio’s tears. 

 

“Don’t give up on me,” he sniffs, and Otabek’s heart squeezes in a bad way. “Don’t. I don’t want you too, and I’m sorry if it’s selfish; you don’t do a shit job of making me happy when we go out, I ruin it for myself. You were right, I was just mad at myself. Everyone already talks about how I’m too immature for you, and that you deserve better and I wanted to prove that I wasn’t but then I went and _pissed myself like a fucking child_ , and I-”

 

Yurio chokes and swallows harshly. Otabek wraps his arms around Yurio’s shoulders and scratches behind his ear.

 

“You have to calm down, you’re going to make yourself sick,” he murmurs. 

 

“Then say you won’t,” Yurio whines, clinging to him desperately. 

 

“I won’t, Yurio, I won’t; you know I didn’t mean that. You know better than anyone that people say things they don’t mean when they’re pissed.” 

 

Yurio sniffs and nods.

 

“I’m sorry I do this.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I lost my cool with you.”

 

Yurio shrugs. 

 

“There’s so much you can put up with, and I get it. I’m just sorry I pushed you that far.”

 

Otabek hums and rests his cheek on Yurio’s head. 

 

“We’re gonna be okay,” he promises, and Yurio nuzzles his face in his shoulder, as if to agree. 


End file.
